Her Descendant
by MacAnimeGirl
Summary: Inuyasha crossover with another anime, but I'm going to let you guys try to figure that one out. *Muahahahaha!* - Kagome has been missing many school days and her grades have fell. Enter one very spiritually powerful psychic trained to fight demons since she was a child and all chaos ensues. Can she help Kagome Learn to use her powers and over come Naraku?
1. Chapter 1: The Assignment

**Chapter 1: The Assignment**

Yanagi sighed as she tapped her pencil against her notebook. She had been waiting on the teacher to come back for an hour now. He had told her that he needed to speak to her.

Yanagi sat back in her chair as she closed her eyes and thought of the fox. A small smile crept onto her lips. She had been drawing a sketch of his Youkai form for her art class. Everyone had been rendered breathless by the sketch, just as she had the first time she'd seen that form of him.

"Miss Sensui, I'm sorry to have kept you waiting. Would you join me in my classroom?"

Yanagi cracked open an eye and sighed as she got up and followed the teacher inside.

"It took me a bit to track down where you're going to college at. I apologize for the impromptu meeting. To make it short, Miss Sensui, I need your help with a student. I tried getting in touch with Mister Minamino, but he never seems to be home as of late and I don't believe he's continuing his education, is he?"

Yanagi's face fell a bit as she remembered the Fox's departure. "No, he's actually working as an advisor to a powerful dignitary." It wasn't a lie but it wasn't a complete truth. The Fox was now Yomi's advisor in Makai, do she had not seen him in a couple of years.

The teacher whistled appreciatively. "I knew that boy would go far. But, back to what I wanted to ask you. There is a student here who has been missing her classes, much like how you and Mister Minamino used to. But unlike you two, her grades are suffering. She is very bright and determined but she can't seem to grasp what she is supposed to be learning because she is never hear for her classes. I wanted to know if you would tutor her and at least help her out. The two of you made it through on top, but this girl is having no such luck. Will you help her?" The teacher pleaded.

"Missing classes like me and the fox used to? I bet she's not doing the same stuff we were..." Yanagi thought as she quirked an eyebrow at the teacher.

"Sure. I'll help her. My classes are pretty easy so it shouldn't be a problem." Yanagi said as got up. "I'll just need her name, address, and phone number to get in touch with her."

The teacher beamed as he handed a packet to Yanagi. "Here's everything you need. Thank you Miss Sensui." The teacher said as he shook her hand.


	2. Chapter 2: Mesmerizing Danger

**Chapter 2: Mesmerizing Danger**

Yanagi waited as the phone rang.

"Hello?" She heard an elderly man say.

"Hi, my name is Yanagi Sensui. Is Miss Kagome Higurashi there?" Yanagi said politely.

"Oh! It's the most horrible. Kagome is so sick with Kuru! It's so horri..."

Yanagi blinked as she heard rustling in the background. "Kuru? What the hell is that?"

"Gramps! Who are you talking to?! Hello?" Yanagi heard a young female speak into the phone.

"Uh... Hi. My name is Yanagi Sensui. One of your teachers, who was a teacher of mine at another school, said that you needed help with your classes and that you had been missing a lot of school. I was hoping you would let me help you. I missed a lot of school too when he was my teacher, not that he was ever the reason..." Yanagi trailed off.

"Wait? You'll help me with my schoolwork? I'll still be missing day though... Can't be avoided." Kagome said hesitantly.

"That's fine. I thought as much. I'll just make sure to grab your assignments. Your school is on the way home for me from my college classes."

"Thank you! Is there anyway you'd be able to come today? I'm trying to do some of the homework now, and I feel so lost!" Kagome despaired.

"No problem. I was hoping I could come meet you today anyway. Your teacher gave me your assignments you've been missing since you last came to school." Yanagi smiled as she began gathering her things.

"Do you need directions to my home?" Kagome inquired.

"No, the teacher gave me that so I could visit you should not answer the phone. I'll be over in about 20 minutes. Is that alright with you?"

"That's great! I'll see you here! Thank you so much!" Kagome squealed slightly and Yanagi couldn't help but smile at the girl.

"Cool, see you soon." Yanagi hung up the phone, grabbed the packet and headed out the door only stopping to look her door as she left.

**20 Minutes Later**

Yanagi took in the old temple and the house that appeared to belong to Kagome and her family. "Let's hope I got the right place. That teachers directions were ridiculously complicated." Yanagi thought as she went to the front door of the larger house and rang the doorbell.

As the door swung open, Yanagi was greeted by a girl who was about half a foot shorter than she and had long raven locks with rich chocolate eyes. She skin was pale and she was still dressed in her school uniform.

"Kagome?" Yanagi inquired.

"Ah! Are you Miss Sensui?" Kagome smiled hopefully.

"Yes, nice to meet you." Yanagi bowed as she spoke. "Your temple is beautiful."

"The stairs didn't slow you down a little?" Kagome said as tilted her head to the side a little.

"No, I'm used to them. I took martial arts and my teacher lives in a temple on hill with a lot more steps than that. I still visit her sometimes." Yanagi smiled.

"Oh, you know how to fight? Maybe you could show me some moves later. Come on in! I'll make some tea. My room is upstairs, first one on the right. Thank you so much for coming to help me." Kagome headed for the kitchen as Yanagi slowly ascended the stairs.

"There is quite a bit of power here in this place... But I can't tell if it's the temple or someone here." Yanagi frowned as she entered Kagome's room.

Yanagi stopped as she felt a pulse of power flow through her. "What the hell was that...?" Yanagi thought as she looked around the girl's room. As she came closer to the dresser, she felt the pulse become stronger beating out a rhythm that mirrored her heart's.

On Kagome's dresser stood a small bottle with a leather cord wrapped around the top and a cork in the mouth of the bottle. In the bottle sat three, what looked to be, glass shards. Yanagi was slightly mesmerized as she started to grab the bottle.

Something inside of it was calling out to her, whispering sweet nonsensical words into her mind.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone! I just wanted to share this story that's been in my head for about 3 years now. It's based off an original character I based in another anime universe. Anyone figure out which one yet?

Anyways, I'll get back to posting to the other stories in a couple of days hopefully. But in the meantime! Read and review this one! Let me know what you think!

Thanks everyone!

~Mac


	3. Chapter 3: The Jewel and The Jerk

**Chapter 3: The Jewel and The Jerk**

Yanagi was just about to touch the bottle when she heard a scream resonate within her mind. It was the voice of a woman giving out a battlecry. Yanagi stopped as she finally felt the battle being waged within the bottle. She snatched her hand away, shaking as she stepped away from the dresser and sat on the bed.

_"What the hell was that? What is something like that doing in a place like this?"_ Yanagi sighed, trying to puzzle through what had just happened. She felt she had just been tested by something.

"Yanagi! I brought up something for us to munch on too." Kagome said as she came through her door.

"Oh, ah thank you." Yanagi blushed. "I hope you don't mind me sitting here. I should have asked where you wanted me to sit."

"Oh no, where you are is fine."

Yanagi stiffened slightly. _"That's a demonic presence."_

Yanagi looked at Kagome, whose back was turned, and wondered if the girl had an inkling of what was outside.

_"Then again,"_ Yanagi thought, _"it could be someone here for me... I've made enough enemies. Damn... I'll need to find out."_

"Hey Kagome, go ahead and look over these notes. I'm going outside to call a friend of mine." Yanagi said as she headed toward the door.

"Everything okay?" Kagome asked looking worried.

"Oh, everything's fine. I just forgot that if promised to call him."

As Yanagi headed down the stairs she looked for Kagome's family members. She passed the living room and caught a glance at three people sitting on the couch watching TV. Yanagi crept out of the house and into the area in between the three buildings.

Yanagi could feel the demonic presence building and it seemed to be coming from the old week house. "Here it comes." She whispered to herself. She treasured a blast of spiritual energy at her fingertips. Then suddenly the demonic presence fizzled out. "What the hell?"

Yanagi reached with her senses to find that there was still a demonic presence, but not the same energy that had been building before. Yanagi kept the blast playing between her fingertips as she waited to see what would emerge._ "Is this some sort of portal connected to Makai? If so I need to let Koenma know."_

Yanagi slipped into shadows as she saw a figure appear within the well house door. She barely contained her gasp as she saw a make about her height come into the light of day. He had silver dog ears that sat atop wild silver hair. Yanagi blinked as the sun caught his eyes and she saw the gold color revealed to her. _"What the fuck?"_

The young man sniffed the air and growled in her direction. "Come out. I can smell you." He readied his claws.

Yanagi stepped into the courtyard and stood leisurely observing the young man. "I don't think you should be here." She tried to reply casually, but his coloring and appearance unnerved her._ "He looks like a younger version of the fox... If the fox never washed his hair nor gave a shit about his appearance..."_

"Keh... You're the one shouldn't be here wench." The man crossed his arms. "I got business with Kagome, so you can be on your way."

Yanagi blinked and then burst out laughing. "Wench?! Who the hell says that anymore? Oh, that's cute." Yanagi wiped tears from her eyes.

"But really now, what business does a half demon have with her." Yanagi said as she held her hand up, showing the small ball of spiritual energy she flipped through her fingers like a coin.

"None of your fucking business bitch. And if you won't move, I'll make you." Inuyasha made as if he was going to attack her. He wasn't really going to, he was only trying to scare her. If only he'd known what was about to happen as he charged her, his claws raised as if to strike.

It happened so fast his mind didn't get a chance to register that the girl was attacking back. Inuyasha tried to shout but his breath had already left him. Whatever she had done to him, sent him flying back onto the ground a few feet away. Inuyasha shook his head a couple of times, blinking out the dirt. He gasped as he saw the girl standing over him, her eyes emotionless as she held a larger energy ball in her hand.

"You've got one more chance, and then I'll disintegrate you."

"Yanagi?" She heard behind her.

Yanagi looked back startle at Kagome's presence. "Kagome, get back in the house. This man is dangerous." She ordered.

"Man?" Kagome looked confused until she realized whom Yanagi was standing over. "Inuyasha? What are you doing here?" She shouted, frustrated.

"I came to get you wench." Inuyasha snapped. He gulped as Yanagi lowered her hand, palm down with the energy hovering close to it, to his head.

"Yanagi. He's an idiot but let him go." Kagome gave an exasperated sigh. "You're early Inuyasha."

Yanagi blinked and looked from Kagome to the boy she'd called Inuyasha. Yanagi arched an eyebrow. "You sure? He did call you wench... And me too but added a 'bitch' to me."

Kagome's eye alighted with angry as she narrowed her gaze onto Inuyasha. She went over to Yanagi and pulled her away from Inuyasha.

"Kagome! Don't you do..." Inuyasha started.

"SIT!" Kagome rang out.

Yanagi watched fascinated as the beads around Inuyasha's neck glowed and pulled his body to turned over and slammed into the ground. "That's interesting." Yanagi mused as she grinned and looked at Kagome.

"Let's go inside Yanagi. I'm sure you have questions, and I have some for you too." Kagome said as she opened the door to her home.

"Uh... What about him?" Yanagi said thumbing back at the incapacitated Inuyasha.

"He'll be in shortly." Kagome sighed.


End file.
